


We chase these days down of talks of places we will go

by WarwomanWay



Series: The labor of love [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Oral Sex, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shameless Smut, Slutty Wedding Sex, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has decided Darcy Lewis is a goddess,</p>
            </blockquote>





	We chase these days down of talks of places we will go

Skye stands next to the punchbowl watching the couples walk by hand in hand and she feels her heart constrict in her chest. Its not that she hates being single, just seeing people so happy in love with someone else made her feel lonely. If anything Skye was getting pretty sick of being alone. 

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to actually get something to drink?" A voice pulls her from her thoughts. Standing before her was a woman in red dress with curls flowing down her back, oh and those lips big plump red lips that Skye wonder briefly what it was like to kiss them.

"Oh I didn't know you wanted a drink sorry I'll just get out of your way." A blush creeper on her face as she stared down into her cup. 

"That's not exactly what I meant." 

Skye arched her eyebrow. "Oh?"

The woman nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" 

"Dance? Like with you?" 

The woman snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well I don't see anyone else lining up to ask you to dance."

Well that was true. 

"Its fine if you don't want to. I could just go ask Steve, but he has a thing about dancing with people its falls pretty close in his no sex before marriage category." The woman rambled on as Skye watched wondering how this was her life. 

"Yes.I'll dance with you." 

The woman grinned. "I'm Darcy by the way. " 

"Skye." 

Darcy smirks as she takes Skye's hand and leads her to the dancefloor. As low song was playing as Darcy pressed her body close to Skye's and wrapped her arms around the others waist. "It was such a shame to see someone as beautiful as you to be standing there alone." Darcy's breath against her ear causes Skye to shiver.

"So is this a pity thing?" 

"Oh hell no, Darcy Lewis doesn't do pity things. Seriously I just wanted to know you and dance."

Skye takes her word for it being put at ease as they twirled around the floor. 

 

One second they were dancing and the next Darcy was telling Skye the story of how she tased Thor, the way Darcy threw her head back and laughed unashamed and very proud of herself made Skye want to kiss her silly. Or it could have just been the champagne talking. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Darcy asks tilting her head.

Skye sputters in hesitation. "Uh no your face, its uh perfect." That causes Darcy to smirk.

"Well you have been staring at me forever now. Not sure to find it creepy or amusing."

Skye's face got redder and she started to sweat. Seriously who turned up the heat? Without even thinking Skye reaches up and presses her lips against Darcy's, note then surprised to find Darcy kissing her back.

"Was wondering how long it would take you to do that." And like that Darcy is kissing her again. The kiss makes Skye fotgat her own name, at that point on all rational thoughts fly out of the window. 

At the end of the song Darcy is tugging on Skye's hand pulling the young hacker into another smaller room. 

Hands start to roam Darcy let's out an almost inaudible gasp as she felt Skye's hand on her backside as she is tugging at the straps of Skye's blue dress. Skye smirks and slips the dress off over her head for the first time feeling self aware of her scars on her abdomen. Sensing her apprehension Darcy placed her fingers on the scar. "That looks like it hurt."

Skye sucked in a breath. "Like hell."

"You still got one hell of a body." Skye moaned when Darcy dragged her tongue over the scars. The smirk on her face was evident, as she continued to lap at Tue fflesh causing the hacker to shake uncontrollably.

"Darcy." There was a small gasp as Darcy slid Skye's panties down her thighs. 

"Shh just let me blow your mind."  

And blowing her mind was actually what she did as she sunk down to her knees using one hand on Skye's thighs to bring her closet and to part her legs. 

The hacker gasped as Darcy's tongue darted past her lips into her most sensitive areas. Her tongue delved deeper causing Skye going weak at the knees and to see stars dancing in her eyes. Both of her hands were on Skye's hips which was the only thing keeping her from falling forward.

"Darcy, oh god!" Skye screams out, god she was close, and she could feel the other woman practically smirk. 

Darcy kept going pushing the hacker over until she hit her orgasim, then she lapped up every last drop.

"That was so hot." Darcy smirked rising to her feet. Skye has decided Darcy Lewis is a goddess an incredible on at that. 

Skye kissed her deeply reveling in the fact she could taste her self on the other girls tongue. "So hot." She hummed in agreement as she sunk to her knees and pushed her dress up.

"What are you doing?" 

"Returning the favor." And she did.

 

"Where do we go from here?" Skye asks after they are both stated and breathing heavily. "Not that we have to or anything."

"I want to get to know you." Darcy decides. 

Skye smiles and captures her lips in a kiss. "Yeah? I'd like that." 

Darcy grinned. "Good." 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh come on!" Stark's voice called from outside the door causing both women to start throwing on clothes. "There are others who want to use this room for slutty wedding sex too."

"Tony I don't think that would be sterile." Bruce said not hiding his amusement. 

Darcy opened the door with Skye right behind her. "The room is all yours Stark."

"Lewis should have known it was you." Darcy just giggled as she took Skye's hand and led her out. 

Yeah it was the beginning of something beautiful.

 


End file.
